Fear The Living/Issue 56
This is Issue 56 of Fear The Living, titled But I Don't Want Another One. This is the second issue of Arc #8. Issue 56 David Lopez's POV I take a sip from the water bottle I managed to nip from the cafeteria and make my way to the spot Daniel told me to meet him. I walk past some suspicious looking wardens, they probably are confused cause of all of us going to the same spot. I nod my head at him, a little hi, but he just continues to stare at the spot I’m walking towards. I finally reach it to find Daniel, three other inmates, and one warden. I stare at the warden and back at Daniel who just smirks. The warden looks at my confused expression and just smirks. I walk to Daniel and whisper to him “What is a fucking warden doing here.”. “You didn’t expect us to this all alone with no weapons, no old Officer. A.J. here is going to get us some guns so we can carry this out, and in return you will fake your death and he will say he killed the great David Lopez.” Daniel says. “This all seems pretty planned out considering I never gave my fucking consent to fake my death. What if I was perfectly good with being alive and-“ I say, but Daniel cuts me off. “And constantly hunted by the police, no by the way I’m doing this you are going to be able to live a regular life, oh and then the same thing goes for the rest of us, we all get to live a normal life after jail. Oh and I think I should tell you the names of the other inmates that are doing this with us, this one’s Mali, the other’s Max, and that one’s Lee. Now with all the pleasantries aside we should discuss the plan that Officer A.J. here hatched for us so we could escape, if you don’t mind saying it A.J.” Daniel says. A.J. looks up at Daniel and takes a piece of paper out of his back pocket. “Now first up is Mali, he will start it off, he runs into here with a knife and sprints towards the fences, that’s when I yell at all the other inmates to run out there, obscuring Mali, then I ‘shoot him’ but he will be wearing a bulletproof vest and he will get up after a while and get out through a hole I previously broke through the fence. “ Next is Max and Lee, they will run through to the same spot, again I will ‘shoot them’ and after a while when the police look at the riot that the inmates are causing they will get up and escape. Now Daniel and David, your escapes will be the hardest. “You two will need to walk to the chapel in the back of the prison, and there you smash open the window on the right side, again I will be there and ‘shoot’ you two, when I boast to the others I managed to kill you four, the both of you will get up and enter a nearby sewer grate I would of left open. “Then you will continue to walk through it till you reach the fourth exit, there you will exit and do what you want” A.J. says. “So now we know the plan, but when will this happen?” I ask. “I will call you three here the day before to hand out the weapons, now when you get them you can’t return to your cell block, so you’ll need to hide out here, make sure not to get caught.” A.J. says. “Man this shit sounds tough Nigga, how do you think we’ll do this shit.” Mali says. “Yeah A.J. how will we do all this.” Max demands. “I will tell you the day before, now that we know the plan there is no backing out, we are all in this together now. But if you do back out you can’t tell a single soul, if you do you won’t exactly wake up. Now who wants out?” A.J. asks. “No one? Thought so, now go back to your cell blocks, and make sure to not start any fights again Mali.” A.J. says. Mali smiles and says “No fucking promises.” Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I pull back from her kiss, and I just look at her for a while. I stare at her beauty that I’ve never noticed before, but I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the sounds of walkers groaning outside of the door. “We’ll talk about this later, but now we need to find a way out of here.” I say. I push myself up slowly, but I stumble back a little, the pain in my chest reappearing, I guess the adrenaline from what happened before lifted the pain, but now it’s returning like a full force punch from a fucking body builder. I take out my pocket knife and grab a nearby broom just in case. I grab the knob of the door in front of me and open it just a little. I look through and see a few biter’s covering the hall. I look at Rose and reach out my hand to help her up “Come on get up, we’re getting out of here.” I say. She grabs my hand and pushes herself up, she wipes the dirt from her pants and says “and what am I supposed to defend myself with Kenneth?”, “First of all, never call me Kenneth again. Second of all, why do you think I grabbed this broom, take it and just follow my orders.” I say. “Ok Kenneth.” She says. “Seriously cut it out Rosalie.” I say. “Fair game.” She says. “Ok, so just stick behind me and this will end up ok I hope” I look at her reaction “Hey I can’t promise that we will survive a hallway full of fucking biters you know. What do you want me to wave around a magical wand and make the biters disappear right now? Because if I could I fucking would.” I say. “Heaven’s sake Kenneth you need to calm your attitude.” She says. “Well Rosalie sorry if I just can’t keep calm when I’m stuck in a broom closet with fucking biters outside!” I say. I grip my pocket knife as hard as I can and slowly walk out of the door, trying not to make as much noise as I can. I slowly grip the wall and start walking besides it, trying to buy as much time as I can until the biter’s don’t notice us. I continue to walk along the wall until I accidently step on a shard of glass, sending a sharp crunch noise across the room. All of the biter’s turn around to us and start walking towards us, some sprinting. I grab Rose’s arm and say “Run.”. She starts to sprint as fast as she can, but I lag behind as the pain in my chest starts to increase by every second I try to run faster. I grip the pocket knife as hard as I can and turn around, and sink the knife into the face of the nearest biter. I grab the nearest one and shove the knife right under its chin, and toss it back, making the other biter’s stumble back. I turn around and start to sprint as fast as I can. I look forward to see Rose waiting for me, holding the broom out, ready to strike. Then the pain in my chest becomes so much that I just trip, fuck. Ben Renolds's POV I look at the incoming trucks, and I lower the hood on my hoodie so the incoming men can't see my face. I slowly walk up to the fence and swing it open, allowing the trucks to drive in. I look around making sure no one can see me. I grab the walkie talkie that is on my shoulder under my hoodie and whisper into it "Drug's coming in, I'm going to make the deal, I'll leave the talkie on so you can listen to everything.". '' ''I jog into the nearby warehouse and enter it. I slip my way in between the two bodyguards in front of a rusting green door. I push the door open and peer inside, I quickly spot the African-American man sitting on a chair near the end of the room, he wears a smug expression that is almost covered by his thick beard and afro. "Well sit down nigga, we ain't gonna trade meth standing up are we?" The man says, called Mali. "Look Mali I don't want to long, and I know you don't want to stay in one place for to long also, so how about you just give me the stuff, I'll give you the money, and we walk away like we never knew each other." I say. "Well shit nigga" He leans in close to me, the smile that was on his face before is now replaced by a smug look "People usually treat me with pleasantries before I give them the stuff, figure I could kill them any moment, like I motherfucking have, now apologize, or the only thing you will be doing with fishes isn't just sleeping with them.". "Just give me the fucking stuff!" I say, my voice now more threatening. "You sure you want to be talking like that to me, now apologize." He says, and I can feel his bodyguard's surrounding me. Without thinking I quickly grab his face and slam it against the desk in front of us. I quickly lift myself from the chair and slide under the desk. I see a bullet slice through the desk so I push myself out of the other side. I feel a bullet collide with my chest, I stumble back a little. I grip my chest, no blood, the bullet didn't penetrate the vest, good. I quickly pull out my pistol and point it at the first guard, and put a bullet in his heart. I look at the other one and do the same thing. I feel another bullet collide with my chest, but i ignore it and put a bullet in the man's stomach. I look at Mali who is slowly standing up and hit him across the face as hard as I can. I look at the massacre, and I just ignore the continuous "What happened Ben" the comes from my talkie. I slowly back away from the corpses, I hit the wall and slowly start to sink down, then I feel my eye's start to sting. I close my eye's letting a few tears escape my eyes. I just sit down and stare at the lifeless corpses, which I took the lives of. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues